Since the advent of public-key cryptography numerous public-key cryptographic systems have been proposed. Today, only three types of systems are still considered secure and efficient. These systems include integer factorization systems, discrete logarithm systems and elliptic curve cryptography (ECC) systems. The security afforded by integer factorization rests on the difficulty of factoring a large product of two prime numbers. The security of discrete logarithm systems rests on the difficulty of solving the discrete logarithm problem (DLP). The security of ECC systems rests on the difficulty of solving the elliptic curve DLP (ECDLP) problem, which amounts to finding a log in a group of points defined on an elliptic curve over a prime field. ECC's advantage over other systems is that its inverse operation gets harder, faster, against increasing key length, making it suitable for portable devices having small form factors with limited power and memory.
In recent years FEE has emerged as a strong option for memory constrained devices due, in part, to its speed and efficiency. FEE uses special primes and fast finite field and modular operations to reduce processor cycles, leading to less power consumption and heat dissipation. Various embodiments of FEE systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,935, issued Oct. 23, 2001, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Fast Elliptic Encryption With Direct Embedding,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,760, issued Sep. 4, 2001, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Digital Signature Authentication,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although existing FEE systems provide reduced processor cycles, there remains a need for small memory implementations of FEE.